1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for refocusing for video data containing refocusable frames and a display device for the same and, more particularly, to a display device producing video data with focus edited by refocusing each of the frames contained in the video data based on user inputs to the display device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent development in photography has enabled refocusing operation for a produced image. This refocusing technique is referred to as a light field technique. Such light field technique allows a produced image to be refocused by recording information about all light rays reflected on an object, particularly light direction information. The light field technique is applicable to various image editing techniques such as image tilting effect, depth image processing, production of 3D images, elimination of noise from images and refocusing of images.
In addition, development of the light field technique has also made it possible to generate video data for which refocusing may be performed. Contrary to image data, the video data dynamically varies with time, and therefore a refocusing method suitable for properties of the video data is needed.